Sígueme
by Kristine Lovegood
Summary: One-shot. Mi primera traducción. 'Te seguiré a cualquier lugar' dijo él, y sus palabras eran la pura verdad. Kate/Garrett


_**Disclaimer**_**: **_Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de __**Dri **__**Lioncourt. **__Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción._

**Sígueme.**

Un pequeño grupo de vampiros llenó su campo de visión. Sus ojos rubís escrudiñaban y memorizaban los rostros ansiosos de los presentes en cuestión de segundos. Los observaba, intrigado por los iris dorados que lo miraban de vuelta, el solo tenia en mente cómo los Cullen eran _extraños, _formando una familia de vampiros. Parecía-En cierto modo vago e impreciso- absolutamente natural, como un cuadro perfecto.

Y aquello le interesó, despertó su curiosidad. No solo por la batalla que estaba por venir- porque como hijo de la guerra, el podía presentirla mejor que nadie- si no por las figuras que formarían parte de ella. Raros vampiros vegetarianos de ojos dorados. Bellos y débiles. Si, débiles, pues el sabía que era la sangre humana la que realmente alimentaba a las criaturas como ellos. La sangre humana daba fuerza y poder, los animales sólo servían para aplacar en parte el hambre.

No era suficiente para vencer una guerra.

Aún así, Garrett se quedaría para dar su testimonio, hasta lucharía si lo necesitasen – y él sabía que lo necesitarían-. No sería por la niña, Renesmee. Ella no le importaba. Era sólo para ver el resultado final, saber como aquellas figuras se comportarían en un verdadero campo de batalla. ¿Y que importaba se encontrase el fin de su existencia inmortal allí? La vida hace tiempo había dejado de ser intrigante y él estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por un poco de diversión.

El pasatiempo preferido de Garrett, desde siempre, era entrar en batalla.

Combates, guerras, luchas y duelos. Toda aquella acción e histeria eran cosas que él conocía muy bien. Pues, ¿no era él mismo un superviviente? Un antiguo héroe de la Revolución Americana? No podría ser diferente. No podría negar su presencia o ayuda por miedo, sería un acto de cobardía. Y él podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era cobarde.

Enfrentarse a la elite de los Vulturi traía a superficie viejos sentimientos, olvidados y que a veces parecían una vislumbre de otra vida, pero él buscaba revivirlos con tanta ansiedad como cuando buscaba sangre. En su opinión, era como vestir de nuevo el viejo uniforme y enfrentarse contra Inglaterra una segunda vez.

Él no perdería esa oportunidad. Por nada.

Y como el perfecto soldado y aventurero que era, asistió a los entrenamientos de aquella neófita – aquella que era el real motivo de tan grande confusión. Vió como la enseñaban a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, como la forzaban a expandir su escudo mental, pero la única cosa realmente interesante era la vampira del clan Denali. Kate.

Kate y su capacidad de causar dolor por el más ligero de los toques, Kate y sus choques eléctricos. Kate, que lo dejaba fascinado. Kate, que ahora le ofrecía la mano en un gesto amigable, con una sonrisa felina en su rostro perfecto, como si dijese 'mira por ti mismo lo que puedo hacer. Prueba mi poder'. Pero él no se dejó intimidar por el don de aquella vampira, ni cuando fue sorprendido por la intensidad del dolor. Era demasiado fascinante como para que le importase.

Los aventureros son, de por sí, solitarios. Mirando para ella, era la primera vez que él percibía el cuanto había estado solo, incluso antes. Era la primera vez en que él pensó que quizás ser un nómada no fuese el único camino. Quizás hubiese algo la más. Mejor.

- No lo entiendo. – dijo él, y le era difícil admitir eso. Que él estaba perdido y no sabía lo que pensar de aquellos ojos dorados. – Porque elegiste una vida así?

- Por qué no salvar una vida cuando puedes hacerlo? – ella le devolvió la pregunta, y había algo de triste y sombrío en su expresión. Por un momento, era el rostro de alguien que había visto más de lo que podría soportar. – El esfuerzo vale la pena si piensas así, hace que te aproximes a quien eras antes. – la sonrisa de ella era calmada y acogedora. Y por un momento, él también pensó que pudía valer la pena, si fuese para estar cerca de ella.

- Matar nunca fue un problema para mí. Es algo perfectamente natural. – dijo él, y era verdad. Él sabía lo que era matar desde siglos atrás, cuando todavía era humano y débil, tan débil. Matar nunca le molestó, pero la mirada de ella sí.

- No te sientes solo? – pregunto ella, después de una pausa que para los dos pareció extremadamente larga.

- A veces. – respondió él. Si cualquier otro le preguntase la misma cosa, Garrett habría dicho que no, que él no estaba hecho para eso y que una familia de vampiros era cosa más absurda que él había visto. Pero entonces, si cualquier otro preguntase, tampoco habría ni Kate, ni clan Denali, ni ojos dorados que le miraban en una petición mudo. _Sígueme_.

Él había seguido la guerra y ella le había recompensado con la eternidad. Si siguiese a aquella mujer, ¿Que pasaría con él? Extrañamente, él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar lo que fuese para descubrirlo.

- Te seguiré a cualquier lugar. – dijo él, y supo que aquellas palabras eran la pura verdad.

* * *

**N/A: **Me encanta el Garrett/Kate, aunque ellos casi no hayan aparecido en el libro – lo que fue un gran error de Meyer -, tenía la necesidad de escribir alguna cosa de ellos. En fin, espero que os guste. :)

**N/T: **OHOHOH ! Mi primera traducción! ¿Qué os pareció? La encontré buscando historias Garrett/Kate, me leí todas las de español, y al acabarlas empecé con las historias en Portugués. Personalmente me gusta mucho, es lo más largo que encontré de ellos dos (:

¿Reviews? Hacer que una traductora novata sepa que tal le fué su primera traducción solo cuesta un minuto (:

Besos!

Kriss.


End file.
